


Sunburn

by Otava



Series: Shassie Prompts [3]
Category: Psych
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sunburn, medical treatment, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Prompt: "Hurt/Comfort." Shawn suffers from a sunburn and asks for Lassiter's help.





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr who wanted a "Hurt/Comfort" fic, preferably with some hurt!Shawn.

The theme song from “Cops” woke him up; his phone was ringing. 

“Hello?” Lassiter answered, rolling himself to a sitting position on his sticky pleather couch. 

The summer heat, along with his cold air conditioning directly hitting his body, had somehow caused him to fall into an uncharacteristic deep slumber in the middle of the evening.

“Lassie!” came Shawn’s all too familiar voice on the other end of the line. “How've you been, buddy? It’s been hot out today, hasn’t it?”

“Yes,” he said back in a cautious voice. It was Monday, his day off, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was Shawn bugging him.

“Anyway, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. I really need-”

“No,” Lassiter said outright.

“You didn’t even hear what I had to say!”

“I don’t need to. The answer is still no.”

“How about if you do this for me, I promise not to show my face to you at the SBPD for a whole week?” Shawn begged.

“No.”

“Two weeks!” Shawn implored. “That’s my final offer.”

“Fine,” Lassiter resigned himself. The offer was just too tempting. “What do you want from me?”

“I have a little problem-” Shawn began.

Lassiter stayed silent on his end of the line, waiting for him to continue with what he was saying.

“Okay, a _big_ problem,” Shawn continued.

“What? Are you going to tell me what’s happened or are you going to continue wasting my time?”

“Can you come over and pick me up? I’m at the beach right now.”

“Is that all you need? I just come and get you at the beach and I don’t have to see your face for two whole weeks?”

“Yes and no-” Shawn started.

“Spit it out already.”

“I may have accidentally taken a nap...and fallen asleep. At the beach. For a few- okay- maybe five or so hours.”

“You didn’t…”

“I did.”

Lassiter sighed and grabbed his keys. Shawn gave him directions to the beach and then his exact location. 

“You owe me $3 for hourly parking and you-” Lassiter stopped mid-sentence when he came upon Shawn. “Oh. Wow.”

“I know,” Shawn agreed as he was sprawled out on a towel with the sun still beating down on him.

“I thought you were exaggerating.”

“Evidently, I am not,” Shawn gestured with his neck as best he could. “Ow. A little help here.”

“Can you move at all?”

“Not really.”

Shawn’s entire back, neck, arms and, legs was beet red. Basically everywhere on his body was covered with a nasty sunburn, excluding the area of skin that his trunks were covering.

“I'm in pain.” 

Lassiter circled around him, inspecting his scorched body slowly. “And what do you want me to do about it?”

“I want you to _help_ me!?” Shawn cried.

“Right,” Lassiter said slowly. “But what do I do?”

“I can’t move,” Shawn said.

“Yes, we've already been through this-”

“Lassie, please. Help me up.”

“Help you...Your red all over. Where do I touch you?!”

“Anywhere. I just- ugh- need to get up. I can’t do it myself. I already tried.”

Lassiter took a quick glance around the beach before looking back at Shawn. _’Well, here goes nothing,’_ he thought. Shawn let out a pained shriek as soon as Lassiter grabbed him and Lassiter immediately recoiled.

“Sorry. Sorry,” Shawn said quickly. “God. Ah! Okay, hold on.”

“Are you ready now?” Lassiter asked after a while as Shawn adjusted and steadied himself.

“Yeah, I think so,” Shawn squeaked out. “Count with me.”

“1-2-3, Up!” They roared in unison. Shawn was up and Lassiter led him to his car as quickly as he could without causing Shawn too much pain. He fastened his seat-belt up in the passenger's seat and saw white indentation marks where his hands had just been on Shawn’s body.

“Do you think we need to go to the hospital?” he asked, a little worried.

“Nah. I think I’m fine. Just really really sore and need some rest,” Shawn assured him.

Lassiter started up his car with a face full of concern. It really wasn’t his place, but Shawn didn’t look too well to him. They drove for awhile, but not in the direction of either of their homes.

“Where are we going?” Shawn asked.

“I’m taking you to a clinic.”

“Why?”

“If you're not going to be a responsible adult and take care of your own body, then I will for you. It’d put me at ease just to make sure you didn’t get sun poisoning or anything. I don’t want to go home with a guilty conscious or have you calling me back once I've settled in at home.”

“You’re not the one with a sunburn on your back-”

“Juliet, Guster, The Chief, everyone would be mad at me if I didn’t do this for you, okay? You don’t want them to be worried about you, do you?”

“I guess not.”

They pulled up to a small medical building for non-emergencies. The parking lot was not too full, which looked promising. They parked in the front.

“Do you think you can get out of the car?”

“Shawn let out a deep sigh. “If you help me.”

It took about 40 minutes in the waiting room for them to see someone. Shawn seemed to be quite antsy waiting. Perhaps he didn’t like hospitals, Lassiter thought. The man kept bouncing his leg lightly and twiddling his thumbs as best he could with his sunburn. Lassiter touched his knee against Shawn's and he stilled his actions.They were told Shawn should be fine and some at-home treatment was required to help with his burn. He was also informed to watch out for blistering and nausea or vomiting that might occur. It was immediately recommended that Shawn take a cool shower, some pain meds, and put moisturizer on his body.

They left feeling better about having gone and Lassiter drove Shawn back to his apartment and up his stairs.

“Well hope you heal up soon, Spencer.” he said outside the door. “Take that shower and the recommended meds. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Lassie-” Shawn said quietly.

Lassiter groaned without Shawn having to say any more and came back to his side. “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall.”

“Can you shower alright?”

“Yeah. I just might need some help turning it on.”

They walked to the room together and Lassiter stood outside the door while Shawn took a shower with his swim trunks still on. When he was done, he removed the swimsuit and wrapped a towel around his body. Lassiter had gotten him some water and ibuprofen when he was out.

“Where do you want me to leave you?” he asked

“Can we go to my bed?” They walked together slowly. It surprised Shawn how patient Lassiter was being with him. “I’ll try to rest for a bit before Gus gets off work. Then I’ll call him.”

“Do you need help with putting on the lotion before I leave?” Lassiter tentatively asked as he settled him in.

“Eager to get your hands on me, aren’t you?” Shawn smirked with a chuckle.

“It’s not like that,” Lassiter said. He felt his heart jump in his chest despite himself. “I’m going to tell you something I don't want you mentioning again. I got sunburned really badly once. Got stranded in the middle of the desert on a case. The burn was about as bad as yours right now, except I had blisters and heat stroke. I didn’t go to the doctors straight away, but I wish I had.”

“I didn't know that could happen,” Shawn said.

“Me either. I thought it was no big deal at the time. And like you, I didn’t have anyone there when I got back home for me at the time. It was a real bitch of a healing process. And taking care myself, _especially_ putting on the lotion and Aloe was terrible.”

“That’s why you're so eager to help me.”

“I've been shot before, but a full- body sunburn is a different kind of pain. I know how it hurts everywhere. How even the brush of fabric stings you. I’m not entirely sure you can even reach some of the burned areas in your condition.”

“Right. There’s some nice moisturizing lotion that might help in the nightstand, if you want.”

Lassiter gave him a cautious eyebrow and went to the furnishing.

“It’s an unopened bottle right next to the lube.”

He groaned and retrieved it without much looking into the contents of the drawer. Shawn was placed on his stomach in the middle of the bed and Lassier climbed up and sat besides him. He didn’t bother warming up the lotion in his hands like he had the urge to, because that would defeat the purpose of what he was doing, and put a dab of it straight onto Shawn’s body. Using the pads of his fingers only, he began lightly rubbing the lotion onto Shawn’s burnt skin.

“Now that’s the stuff,” Shawn purred into his mattress, clearly in relief.

Lassiter continued his ministrations across his back and down his body. “Legs okay too?”

“Of course!” Shawn winced.

Shawn wasn’t as strong as he pretended to be. Lassiter was trying his best to be soft with his touches, but he could tell that Shawn was in a lot of pain as he moved his hands up and down his body with the soothing lotion.

“Thank you,” Shawn mumbled when he was done.

“Two weeks,” Lassiter chided.

“But you’ll come and visit me, won’t you? The deal was that I won't show up at the office. You can still visit me here if you want. You were a great nurse today and I don't think I'd mind your hands slathering lotion on me again. You helped me a great deal today, Lassie. I owe you one.”

“If you really need me, I-”

“I always need you, Lassie. I mean it.”

“You can have someone else anytime you want though-”

“No. I want you.”

“You want _me_?” Lassiter breathed.

“Yeah, I want you. There’s no one else like you. You’re the one and only Carlton Lassiter who can satisfy me and do the job right. Don’t make yourself a stranger around here, you hear?”

“You can’t possibly mean that Shawn. This is the first time I’ve come to your place in all this time I’ve known you.”

“And this is the 593rd time I’ve invited you. If I’d had know that getting a sunburn was the thing that was finally going to get you over here, I would have done it sooner.”

“No you wouldn’t have.”

“If you’re ever bored, or need a friend, a great monopoly player, easy-bake-oven chef, or a lover,” Shawn said with a twitch of a smile hiding something more,“come back.”

“I will.”


End file.
